


50 nuances de libéralisme

by Foxhender



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhender/pseuds/Foxhender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Merci d'avoir lu deux chapitres, wow vous êtes chauds<br/>- Encore une fois je sais pas quand arrivera la suite, contrairement à la dernière fois là j'ai carrément rien écrit et les vacances sont finies donc je risque de mettre du temps<br/>- Bon comme je le tease à la fin de ce chapitre, le prochain sera NSFW (oui) et vu que c'est assez spécial à écrire je risque de mettre encore plus de temps à l'écrire désolé</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C’était une belle journée au salon du livre de Paris et Cyprien était venu ce jour-là car il avait été invité à faire dédicacer sa bande dessinée, Roger et les humains. Tout c’était bien passé, il avait signé plus de 500 copies de son œuvre et tous ses fans semblaient heureux. Alors qu’il allait partir après sa rude journée, il entendit deux personnes dire que selon certaines rumeurs, le ministre de l’économie, Emmanuel Macron, se trouverait au salon du livre en ce moment même. Cyprien soupira : comment ces gens pouvaient-ils croire des rumeurs aussi évidemment fausses ? Il prit ses affaires derrière sa table à dédicace mais lorsqu’il se releva il vit face à lui un homme. La vue de ce visage le surprit, il ne l’avait pas vu venir et il s’attendait encore moins à voir cet homme en face de lui : c’était Emmanuel Macron. Il sentit ses joues chauffer mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, sans doute était-ce dû au stress de rencontrer une personne importante.

« Bonjour Monsieur Cyprien, je suis fan de votre bande dessinée, j’aimerais beaucoup que vous m’en signez un exemplaire. »

« Hein euh ... » Balbutia Cyprien « Quelle...quelle bande dessinée ? »

« Celle que vous avez dans les mains. »

Cyprien regarda dans ses mains et vit ladite bande dessinée, celle qu’il avait passé la journée à signer en boucle. Il se mit une claque au front. Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ? Depuis que le ministre était arrivé, il se sentait toute chose, il n’arrivait pas à penser normalement et il ne savait pas à quoi étaient dû ces symptômes. Sans doute était-il fatigué après les évènements de la journée.

«Ah euh... Oui bien sûr monsieur le Ministre, tout de suite ! »

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Emmanuel et tutoyez moi. »

« Bien...Bien sûr monsieur le ministre...Enfin je veux dire Emmanuel. »

Cyprien sentit ses joues devenir toutes chaudes, il y a avait vraiment quelque chose d’étrange avec cet homme, il dégageait une aura particulière. Il avait du mal à tenir son stylo pour lui signer sa bande dessinée. Au final, il signa tant bien que mal, ses mains étant toutes moites, et tendit le livre au ministre.

« Voilà pour toi Emmanuel. »

« Merci beaucoup Cyprien. »

Le ministre partit, s’arrêta et fit demi-tour en direction du stand de Cyprien.

« Hey, il est déjà presque l'heure de manger, ça te tente d’aller au restaurant avec moi ? »

Le cœur de Cyprien fit un bond dans sa poitrine sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi. Le ministre lui demandait de venir dîner avec lui, il avait du mal à y croire, c’était tellement impressionnant pour quelqu’un comme lui. De plus, il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui l’impressionnait et le rendait tout bizarre, il devait en savoir d’avantage.

« M...Mais euh on se connaît à peine, pourquoi vous... Tu me propose ça ? » Balbutia t-il.

« J’ai vraiment très faim et j’ai envie de mieux te connaître, tu es un personne intéressante Cyprien Iov. »

« Pourquoi pas alors, je te suis. »

« Le Fouquet’s, tu connais, ça te va ? »

« C’est un grand restaurant, c’est énorme même ! »

« T’inquiètes pas, c’est le minimum pour toi. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire, son téléphone à la main. « Je réserve une table ok ? »

« O....Ok »

Le sourire d’Emmanuel venait juste de bouleverser Cyprien, ses mains étaient trempées de sueur, son cœur battait si fort qu’il commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait intérêt à se calmer et à chercher les causes du pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre en compagnie du ministre. Pendant qu’il essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, Emmanuel revint en raccrochant son téléphone.

« C’est ok, on est attendu pour 20h au restaurant. »

« Oh, il va falloir qu’on se dépêche alors, il est déjà 19h30 et c’est à l’autre bout de Paris quand même. »

« Tu me fais confiance ? Je suis ministre quand même, mon chauffeur connaît toutes les petites rues de Paris pour aller vite, on y sera en deux temps trois mouvements à ce resto mon chou. »

C’en était trop pour Cyprien dont le cœur fit un triple salto lorsqu’Emmanuel lui donna ce surnom. Il se sentit rougir comme jamais auparavant il n’avait rougit. Il regarda le ministre qui lui faisait signe de le suivre, ce qu’il fit. Il n’osait pas marcher à la même hauteur que lui alors il restait quelques pas en arrière. Il tenta de regarder autour de lui, histoire de penser à autre chose lorsque son regard se posa sur le derrière d’Emmanuel. Il resta fixé sur son fessier pendant plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu’il regardait. Il détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu’il comprit mais revient vite poser ses yeux dessus, la manière dont tout son postérieur bougeait quand il avançait fascinait Cyprien, il le trouvait plutôt joli, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

« Bah alors, qu’est ce que tu fais derrière moi ? » Dit Emmanuel en se retournant « Tu me mates les fesses ou quoi ? »

Même si Cyprien savait que celui-ci plaisantait et que le ministre n’avait aucun moyen de savoir qu’il les regardait vraiment, il fit glisser son regard précipitamment dans tous les sens dans la pièce, il marcha tellement vite qu’il dépassa Emmanuel et sortit plus vite que lui.

« Bah alors gamin, t’es pressé de sortir ? T’as faim à ce point ? »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la voiture du ministre, le chauffeur les attendait déjà. Ils montèrent l’un après l’autre, Cyprien à droite et Emmanuel à gauche.

« 19h40. Je suis pressé de voir comment ton chauffeur va nous emmener à travers Paris en 20 minutes, on va pas y arriver. »

« N’ai pas peur mon p’tit chat. » S’esclaffa Emmanuel en tapant sur la cuisse de Cyprien, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ressentir de nouveau ces étranges papillons dans le ventre. « Allez, Gonzales, vous pouvez y aller à fond en passant par les petites rues, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

« Bien monsieur. »

Le chauffeur baissa sa casquette et démarra la voiture. Cyprien voyait le bâtiment où s’était tenu le salon du livre s’éloigner au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait. Toutefois, l’heure aussi avançait et au fur et à mesure, et Emmanuel semblait de plus en plus tendu.

« Ça ne va pas Emmanuel ? »

« Si, mais par contre j’ai peur de te décevoir en ne tenant pas mon pari et d’arriver en retard. » Il jeta un regard à sa montre. « Bon. Gonzales on n'a plus le choix, il va falloir aller en mode NIQUE LA POLICE. »

« C’est parti monsieur. »

« Ah au fait Cyprien. » Dit Emmanuel en tournant le regard en direction de Cyprien. « Accroche toi bien, ça va sacrément secouer maintenant. »

« Comment ç- »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de comprendre ce que le ministre sous entendait. La voiture allait tellement vite qu’elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Il eut à peine le temps de se tenir à la poignée avant d’être à la limite de se cogner au toit de la voiture. Il tenait la poignée d’une main et sa casquette dans l’autre, sans doute par réflexe car elle était assez bien vissée sur sa tête pour ne pas tomber.

« Il y a un problème Cyprien ? » Sourit le ministre. « Ça n'a pas l’air d’aller. »

Il partit d’un grand rire guttural et franc. Cyprien le regarda du coin de l’œil, il semblait être très à l’aise avec cette situation, habitué même. Bien évidemment, il devait avoir fait ça des dizaines de fois avec son chauffeur, ils avaient l’air de bien s’entendre. D’ailleurs, pensa Cyprien, ils avaient l'air un peu trop proches. Il se demanda quelle était la vraie nature de leur relation. Toutefois, il s’arrêta de penser bien vite car il commençait à se sentir malade à cause du trajet, il se demanda s’il n’allait pas tout rendre.

« 19h59, on y est presque haha, on va être à l’heure Cyprien ! »

Apparemment, il prenait ce voyage pour un jeu, aller très vite sur des minuscules routes de Paris semblait l’amuser.

« Allez c’est le meilleur moment, accroche toi ! »

« Euh pourqu- »

Il eut très vite sa réponse, lorsque la voiture s’envola littéralement, comme s’ils avaient pris un tremplin. Un tremplin ? Dans Paris ? Cyprien aurait aimé se poser un millier de questions, mais la perspective d’être dans les airs bien que dans un véhicule terrestre l’effrayait un peu. Il avait déjà commencé à faire ses prières lorsque la voiture se posa doucement sur le sol grâce à une manœuvre de Gonzales. Cyprien avait besoin de reprendre ses esprit mais Emmanuel, lui, totalement en forme, sortit de la voiture, fit le tour, et ouvrit la porte à son passager.

« Bah alors chaton ? On a la mal de l'air ? » Dit-il avant d’exploser de rire. « Allez viens, il est 20h, on va arriver en retard à cause de toi »

« Merde alors, t’as voulu me tuer ou quoi ? »

Cyprien se sentait mieux et entendre le ministre rire le fit sourire, au fond de lui il savait qu’il avait aimé cette expédition. Il sortit de la voiture et s’approcha de l’entrée du restaurant en compagnie du ministre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient dans le restaurant depuis 20 minutes et le serveur leur apporta les entrées qu’ils avaient commandé – une salade César – tout en remplissant de nouveau leurs verres de vin. Toutefois, ils s’étaient à peine parlé pendant tout ce temps passé face à face. Même s’ils avaient passés un très bon moment dans la voiture, l’ambiance semblait retombée depuis. En vérité, dans la tête de Cyprien, des milliers de pensées se bousculaient et il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder le ministre sans rougir ou sentir ces maudits papillons dans son ventre. Il avait sa théorie sur ce que c’était mais il refusait d’y penser, c’était impossible que ce soit... _Ça_... Il plongea son regard dans celui d’Emmanuel, celui-ci avait déjà entamé sa salade et semblait l’apprécier.

« Tu manges pas ? Dépêche toi ça va refroidir... Nan je déconne... Mais sérieux il t’arrive quoi ? T’aimes pas la salade ? » S’étonna le ministre.

« Non non c’est pas ça, je réfléchissais en fait »

« A quoi ? »

« A notre soirée, genre pourquoi on est ici, qu’est ce que tu me veux ? »

Emmanuel s’arrêta de manger et regarda Cyprien droit dans les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu en penses toi ? Que ma proposition est intéressée ? Que tout ce qui m’intéresse c’est la promotion que tu peux me faire auprès des jeunes ? »

« Bah je me doute bien que ça pourrait t’aider mais- »

Cyprien se mordit la lèvre. Il avait jeté un froid encore pire qu’avant. Décidément, il était vraiment maladroit aujourd’hui. Mais pour une fois, il se sentait vraiment concerné et embêté d’avoir gâché un si bon moment. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« T’inquiètes pas. »

« Hein ? » Cyprien releva la tête. « Qu’est... Qu’est ce que tu veux dire je- »

« Je ne suis nullement intéressé par la pub que tu pourrais m’apporter. Le seul truc qui m’importe ici c’est toi, tu es vraiment un garçon intéressant. »

Les mots résonnèrent en Cyprien, il sentait les hormones de son corps lui jouer des tours et apporter une sensation de chaleur dans son cerveau, son cœur le pinça fort et il sentit son corps devenir tout chaud.

« C’est super sympa de ta part Emmanuel mais... Intéressant ? Vraiment ? Qu’est ce que tu peux trouver d’intéressant chez moi ? »

Sa voix se brisa pendant qu’il finissait la phrase. La confiance en soi avait toujours été un problème pour Cyprien. Depuis tout petit il n’avait jamais su croire en lui-même et cela lui avait souvent joué des tours. Il entendit Emmanuel pousser un petit soupir suivi d’un court rire.

« Cyprien, Cyprien... » Il releva la tête de son assiette en direction de son interlocuteur. « Tu as des millions de personnes qui regardent tes vidéos chaque jours et tu te poses encore des questions de si tu es intéressant ? »

« Ça veut rien dire ça, les gens viennent pour les blagues, pas pour moi, je ne suis que l’humoriste derrière les vannes, pas les blagues. »

« Ah oui, alors pourquoi les gens sont venus en masse pour avoir un autographe sur ta bd ? » Emmanuel s’approcha de Cyprien et pris sa joue droite dans sa main et la lui caressa. « Regarde moi et ose me dire que j’ai tort, les gens t’adorent, tu es un homme très intéressant, alors ai confiance en toi et sèches ces larmes »

Cyprien sursauta lorsqu’il entendit ce qu'Emmanuel venait de dire.

« Des... Des larmes ? Quoi mais euh je ne pleure pas ? »

Il se toucha les joues et effectivement, ses yeux avaient lâché quelques larmes.  C’était inhabituel, Cyprien ne pleure jamais en temps normal, clairement c’était un effet de plus de la présence d’Emmanuel. Cette fois, il n’y avait plus de doutes : il se passait clairement quelque chose entre eux.

« Et donc. » Repris Cyprien, en souriant cette fois, sachant que c’était ce qu’Emmanuel voulait voir. « Qu’est ce que tu trouves d’intéressant chez moi ? Toi personnellement, qu’est ce qui fait que tu es venu discuter avec moi et m’inviter à dîner ? »

« Hmm, je te propose de discuter dehors, laisse moi juste payer la note et on sort pour en parler » Dit-il en se tournant en direction du serveur pour payer la note. « Bon, c’est un peu cher mais rien qui puisse faire peur à un ministre ou un youtubeur non ? Lol. »

Ils se levèrent de table et sortirent, Cyprien toujours derrière Emmanuel. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, mais rien d’anormal pour une fin d’hiver. Même s’il y avait peu de lumière dans les rues que prenaient les deux amis pour retourner à la voiture, la pleine lune leur permettait d’y voir assez clair.

« La lune est magnifique ce soir, tu trouves pas ? » S’émerveilla Emmanuel en regardant le ciel.

« Change pas de sujet stp, qu’est ce que tu trouves intéressant chez moi ? »

« Ha, tu veux absolument savoir hein ? Tu vas pas lâcher le morceau ? »

« Nan »

Cyprien avait un sourire en coin. Il commençait à apprécier la conversation et la direction dans laquelle celle-ci allait. Emmanuel semblait réfléchir, il rit un tout petit peu avant de pousser un grand soupir et de regarder dans la direction de Cyprien.

« Je te trouve intéressant parce qu’il y a chez toi quelque chose de sincère, de frais. Quand je vois ton regard, même sur de simple vidéos youtube je suis impressionné, j’ai l’impression que c’est à moi que tu parles. C’est comme si on avait noué une relation toi et moi. C’est pour ça que j’ai voulu te rencontrer en vrai, histoire de vraiment créer une relation tu vois ? »

Emmanuel s’était arrêté pour dire son monologue et il avait regardé Cyprien durant tout le processus. Son regard avait quelque chose de troublant, encore plus que d’habitude. La gorge de Cyprien était nouée au point qu’elle lui faisait mal. Il était réellement sincère et touchant dans ses paroles, ses simples mots surpassaient toutes ces années de psychologues pour prendre confiance en soi.

« Je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré en fait, j’ai l’impression de m’être fait une future... Relation importante dirons nous » Sourit Emmanuel en reprenant sa marche « Ah, enfin la voiture, on rentre ? »

« Oui, je suis mort de froid »

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture mais restèrent silencieux durant une partie du trajet jusque chez Cyprien. Celui-ci ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Emmanuel. Plus que jamais, il avait des papillons qui volaient dans son ventre et son cœur battait la chamade. Même son bas ventre lui jouait des tours, il sentait tout son corps le chatouiller quand il pensait à la personne face à lui. Son regard glissa vers ses lèvres, elles étaient bien roses et bien épaisses, elles semblaient douces et sucrées, Cyprien mourait d’envie d’y goûter. Il rougit lorsqu’il comprit où ses pensées inconscientes l’avait mené. Comment pouvait-il penser comme ça, ce n’était pas n’importe qui en face de lui, c’était un ministre et surtout un homme marié ! Pourtant il avait enfin compris d’où venaient tous ses symptômes depuis qu’il avait rencontré Emmanuel : il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui, un « crush » comme disent les jeunes.  En sachant cela, il avait encore plus envie de céder à ses pécher et de toucher le ministre pour... Pour faire il ne savait quoi, juste être avec lui.

« Et puis tu sais... » Chuchota Emmanuel sans regarder Cyprien. « L’autre avantage qui te rend intéressant, c’est que tu es plutôt mignon. »

Il finit sa phrase en se tournant vers Cyprien, un sourire immense sur le visage allant d’une oreille à l’autre. Cyprien n’y pouvait et céda alors à toutes les pulsions de son corps et pressa les lèvres d’Emmanuel contre les siennes. Contrairement à ce qu’il eu cru, celui-ci n’opposa aucune résistance à son baiser, il semblait même presser encore plus ses lèvres que Cyprien. Ce fut d’ailleurs lui qui ouvrit sa bouche en premier pour insérer sa langue dans la bouche de Cyprien. Les deux restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, leurs langues enroulées l’une autour de l’autre de roulant dans leurs bouches collées.

« Je crois qu’on a pas mal de choses à se dire encore. » Dit Emmanuel en brisant le baiser. « Heureusement que j’ai prévu le coup. »

Effectivement, la voiture s’était arrêtée non pas en bas de chez Cyprien mais devant un luxueuse appartement dans le XVIe arrondissement.

« C’est chez moi. » Emmanuel tapa sur l’épaule de Cyprien. « Bon Gonzales, vous pouvez disposer une fois que nous serons partis, je n’aurais plus besoin de vous ce soir. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Les deux amants sortirent de la voiture tandis qu’elle partit rapidement, Gonzales était un as du volant car elle disparue assez rapidement au coin des rues.

« Allez tu viens ? » Demanda Emmanuel. « Je sens que c’est le début d’une longue nuit. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Merci d'avoir lu deux chapitres, wow vous êtes chauds  
> \- Encore une fois je sais pas quand arrivera la suite, contrairement à la dernière fois là j'ai carrément rien écrit et les vacances sont finies donc je risque de mettre du temps  
> \- Bon comme je le tease à la fin de ce chapitre, le prochain sera NSFW (oui) et vu que c'est assez spécial à écrire je risque de mettre encore plus de temps à l'écrire désolé


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n’était qu’un simple appartement mais Cyprien n’était jamais rentré dans une maison aussi grande. Même son petit 56m² dans XVIe arrondissement de Paris ne pouvait être comparé à cette demeure. Pendant qu’il suivait Emmanuel à l’intérieur, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui tant il était impressionné. Après avoir visité tout un long couloir, ils arrivèrent près d’une porte près de laquelle le ministre s’arrêta.

« Voilà » Emmanuel observa Cyprien du coin de l’œil avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. « C’est l’endroit où je voulais t’emmener car c’est là que va se terminer notre soirée. Est-ce que tu es prêt à affronter ton destin ? »

« Ouais enfin n’en fait pas trop non plus quoi, qu’est ce que tu veux me montrer. »

Emmanuel ne répondit pas et rentra dans la pièce tout en faisant signe à Cyprien de le suivre. Ce dernier le suivit. La pièce était sombre et Cyprien ne distinguait pas très bien ce qu’il s’y trouvait. A mesure que ses yeux s’habituèrent, Il vit un lit, des posters, une armoire et tout ce qui semblait ressembler à une chambre.

« Attends mais si on est on est dans ta chambre ça veut dire que tu... OH NON... ! »

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de finir, Emmanuel se jeta sur Cyprien et le poussa sur le lit.

« Ouais enfin je t’ai pas filé mon accord genre c’est illégal de coucher avec quelqu’un contre son gré tu le sais ou pas ? »

« Mon petit chéri... » Répondit le ministre en fouillant derrière son lit. « La loi je la nique tous les jours, tu savais que j’ai sous-évalué mon patrimoine pour ne pas avoir à payer l’ISF ? Mais bon t’avais pas l’air d’être gêné pendant toute la soirée dis moi. Mais plus que la loi, ce que je veux niquer ce soir c’est toi. »

« Super classe. » Soupira Cyprien.

« Rah mais allez t’inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer. » Dit le ministre tout en sortant une bouteille étrange de derrière son lit.

« Mouais j’en doute et OH MON DIEU EST-CE QUE C’EST DU LUBRIFIANT ?»

Encore une fois, le ministre ne répondit pas mais se para d’un grand sourire.

« Okay là tu commences à me faire flipper ???? Euh mais t’as pas une femme d’ailleurs ? Elle est où ? »

« Hmm ? Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? »

« Bah je tiens pas spécialement à me retrouver dans Closer parce que ta femme nous as trouvé en train de coucher ensemble. »

« Pas de problèmes alors, elle est en voyage loin de Paris et si ça peut te rassurer.. . » Emmanuel s’approcha du visage de cyprien et chuchota à son oreille : « Nous sommes échangistes.»

« Oh bon Dieu. »

Cyprien ne pouvait s’empêcher de rougir. Depuis qu’il avait rencontré Emmanuel, il avait fini par accepter qu’il le désirait près de lui. Mais maintenant il le voulait à _l’intérieur de lui_.

« Emmanuel ? Je suis ok pour... Pour ce qu’on va faire. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose. »

« Hmmm ? »

« Sois sympa avec moi. »

Le ministre parti dans un grand rire et jeta sa tête en arrière. Après quelques secondes de fou rire, il s’assit sur Cyprien et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais tellement te faire crier que tu vas me dire que le libéralisme est une valeur de gauche.»

« Oh t’inquiètes pas pour ça je travaille chez Webedia, j’ai l’habitude de dire des conneries.»

Avec un cri quasi animal et n’en pouvant plus, le ministre commença à arracher les vêtements de Cyprien.

 

 

+

 

 

 Après quelques heures et plusieurs galipettes, Cyprien comme Emmanuel étaient à bout de souffle dans le lit de ce dernier. Cyprien ne savait plus où il en était avec le ministre. Au début de la soirée il aurait voulu s’enfuir pour ne pas affronter ce qu’il ressentait mais maintenant qu’ils avaient fait _la chose_ il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il tourna le regarda son amant (cette appellation lui semblait bizarre, étant donné qu’il n’y aurait sans doute jamais de prochaine fois). Celui-ci était couché sur le dos, à bout de souffle, mais semblait heureux comme jamais. Il sentit le regard de Cyprien sur lui et le regarda.

« Hé, je pense que je vais te garder toi, t’es sans douté mon meilleur coup à ce jour. » Sourit le ministre.

« Mieux que ta femme ? C’est pas super sympa pour elle. »

« Haha, crois moi c’est vachement moins marrant de coucher avec une femme. »

Cyprien rit. Il n’avait pas pris le temps le temps de regarder la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Plus précisément, il regarda avec beaucoup d’attention les poster accrochés aux murs. D’abord il eu un doute sur ce qu’ils représentaient parce que la pièce n’était pas éclairée mais avec horreur il vit que tous les posters étaient bien des produits de séries animés Japonaises.

« Oh merde t’es un weeb ? »

« Un quoi ? »

Cyprien s’assit sur le lit pour regarder Emmanuel dans les yeux.

« T’es un putain de japfag ! J’arrive pas à y croire c’est chaud, j’imaginais pas ça de toi, je te croyais plus sérieux. C’est encore pire que quand j’ai couché avec le chef Otaku. »

« Mais on peut être ministre et aimer les dessins animés. »

« Et donc c’est ça la morale de l’histoire ? »

« Bah on est dans une fanfic écrite pour le fun donc bon... »

« Arrête tout, briser le 4e mur c’est plus drôle depuis Deadpool. »

Le ministre s’assit dans la même postion que Cyprien.

« Bon. En tout cas c’était un plaisir de partager cette soirée avec toi. »

« Est-ce que tu me vires de chez toi là ? »

« Oh mais non mon ptit chou au contraire. J’ai décidé de faire de toi mon amant régulier. Comme ça on pourra se voir QUAND. ON. VEUT. »

Cyprien rougit, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que les choses aillent si vite entre eux. Même s’il avait couché le premier soir, il n’était pas mécontent d’avoir rencontré Emmanuel. Et puis au final, les papillons dans son ventre lui confirmèrent qu’il n’était pas amoureux du ministre mais qu’il avait juste envie de pratiquer le sexe avec lui. Au final, sa vie avait pris un tournant après cette rencontre mais il n’en était pas mécontent. Quand il allait raconter ça à Squeezie !

Pendant que Cyprien était perdu dans ses pensées, Emmanuel s’était endormi et Cyprien décida de faire de même car la journée avait été éprouvante. Il embrassa le ministre sur le front et se blottit au fond du lit. FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bon voilà c'est fini j'y retournerais peut-être un jour histoire de se marrer mais on m'a demandé d'en faire d'autres donc wait & see  
> -Merci à tous mes fans

**Author's Note:**

> \- L'histoire est 100% originale mais est inspirée par ce tweet : https://twitter.com/MonsieurDream/status/710562500820004864  
> 


End file.
